


Happy Endings

by MosImagination



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Childhood Sweethearts, Dad Aoba, Dad koujaku, Dork Koujaku, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Koujaku's Bad End, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yokai koujaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that aoba would get married to koujaku and they'd have a one year boy and another baby on the way. Aoba never thought so, but that's how it turned out. </p><p>{WARNING fluff}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that good, it's my first Dmmd fanfiction, but I couldn't stop thinking about this plot so I wrote it! 
> 
> Remember, I don't have a beta so please don't be rude. I know there are mistakes!

Aoba slowly walked through the halls, humming as he carried his and koujaku's one year old son, and also carried their soon to arrive child within him. He smiled and cradled the older child close, touching his heavy belly. Aoba wore a light blue kimono with delicate flower designs that koujaku had bought him for their one year anniversary. He had happily wore it after receiving it but once he knew he was expecting their second child, he knew it would become his main outfit. 

It was.

The silky fabric held his belly with smooth touches, the child that moved within him seemed to also love the free feeling kimono. As he grew wider with each month the kimono had been a repeating outfit of choice. He'd probably even wear it after the birth. 

Once he entered into koujaku and his bedroom he laid the calm one year old on the smooth bed. He lent down slightly, pulling open the red silk blanket that he was cradled in to admire his form. He sung to his child, admiring his beautiful features. These included his long black hair, like koujaku's, light cream skin, and of course his delicate features that reminded aoba of the beautiful man he had married. He heard the child give a weak cry as he opened his eyes. "Oh sweet Kaapo.." He whispered and touched his hand, "hush hush.." Aoba had remembered the moment his son had been welcomed into the world, a harsh scream to announce himself, koujaku had whispered the name Kaapo. He said it meant 'gods bravest man.' Aoba had smiled and agreed. 

The soft padding of paws, and the sight of the fluffy black pile of fur, announced ren's arrival. The dog hopped up onto the bed, wagging his tail and sitting down above the child's head. He then leaned down to lap at his forehead, the child scrunching his face up and giving a soft giggle. Aoba reached up to stroke ren's fur. "Ren, what's the time?" He used his other hand to cradle his heavy belly, huffing gently as he felt the child stretch wide. He closed his eyes, centering himself as ren finally spoke. "4:30 aoba. Koujaku should be home in ten minutes. Is the child bothering you?" He paused, "I can dial up koujaku and the nearest hospital." "No no ren." He tapped his head lightly and smiled, "you're a great boy ren." The dog closed his black eyes, happily accepting his owners touch. 

"How is Marie?" He spoke and stood up a bit. Marie was kaapo's training all mate that koujaku had purchased to watch over him at night when aoba and him desperately needed their sleep. Marie was a small budgie bird, she was a beautiful light pink with touches of blue and white feathers through her pink. She had happily interacted with Kaapo, making sure if the child cried to find aoba or koujaku. Ren nods, "she is in sleep mode on Kaapo's bed. Ready to turn on when needed aoba." Aoba smiled and nods. 

Aoba went back to his first mission, slowly unsnapping the onesie the held his child and rolled up the bottom to expose his soft white cloth diaper. He hummed to his son happily unfastening the diaper. He removed it, cleaning his child then replacing it with a fresh one. He smiled and continued to change his son, making sure all was in order before he snapped the onesie together and smiled to the boy. He leaned down to his his cheek, "my sweet boy.." The one year old smiled and stretched out, reaching up to grip onto my now growing out hair. "Oh..Kaapo..not today sweetheart.." The gripping done but his son was not rough, it had the ability to be, but the gripping was loving and full affection. He smiled and leaned in closer, enjoying the feeling of his sons touch. Kaapo's touch gave aoba a new sensation, one of knowing and connection. With the touching to his hair he could feel his sons love. He reached to his hand, helping to remove it. He then lifted the boy up, wrapping the red silk blanket around him and smiling, "lets go ren." Aoba whisper and begun slowly walking out of the room and towards the nursery. Ren jumped from the bed, happily following, tail wagging as he watched his owner stare with true love towards his first born.

Soon they entered the nursery, the walls were painted with cherry blossom trees, birds, and mountains. Aoba rocked his child and leaned over the cradle, placing him up and smiling down onto him. Then aoba begun to rock the cradle, watching his child's eyes fall back close. He smiled and stood up, holding both hands user his low hanging belly. "Marie, wake up please." The small bird snapped to life, "yes aoba?" Aoba smiled and bowed to her, "Kaapo is taking his nap, please watch over him? I'm going to begin to prepare dinner." The bird gave a tweet, "yes aoba." She perched on the cradle, slowly rocking with it.

Aoba left the room, closing it after ren scampered out. "Ren, look up a recipe from the ones granny sent." He said while walking, his sock covered feet gently padding against the cold wooden floor as he entered into the kitchen. Ren sat on the floor, projecting a virtual recipe card onto aobas coil, and soon the boy had begun working. He moved slowly, picking up the different ingredients, slicing and diving vegetables. 

Then he heard the front door open, "aoba! I'm home!" Koujaku spoke into the house, soon the little red bird body of beni came into the kitchen. "He's in here aoba." He said and landed onto aobas shoulder. Koujaku closed the door, removing his shoes and entering the kitchen. "There's my koujaku..." He whispered and came to him, pressing his front tightly against aobas rear. The older male reached lower, rubbing at the boys rump before sliding his hands along his wide hips before curling them under the blue hair boys belly. "How's my little one in here.." He whispered against aobas neck, peppering it with kisses. Aoba took a sharp breath, gripping at the counter. "Oh koujaku...not right now.." 

The older grinned, "ah..yes, sorry." He smiled and held the boy close, humming and rubbing his belly. "The little ones fine, just heavy, and I think they will be coming to join the world soon enough." Koujaku raised a brow, "wow..another child in the house." He nods, "are you ready?" Aoba smiled, "I'm always ready." He leaned into koujaku, kissing his lips tenderly, "never give in, remember handsome..." Koujaku grinned and captured aoba's plump lower lip with his teeth. He soon released it, "how's Kaapo?" 

Aoba smiled and licked his bottom lip, "well he's fine, Marie is watching him right now." Koujaku nods and pulled away, he walked to the sink, washing his hands. "Do you think he'll sleep through the night?" Aoba shrugged and continued to place the components into the pan, stirring, "I hope." Koujaku huffed and admired aoba, "I.." 

Aoba looked up, "koujaku..I want to have sex to but Kaapo is a main priority, just like this one." He rubbed his belly. "Aoba, that's not it." He frowned thinly. Aoba looked down, "I'm sorry...it's been a month...I'm sorry.." Koujaku's frown disappeared, "no no..I understand..." Koujaku held aoba's hand, aoba smiled, "koujaku...you me...shower tonight okay?" The older mans face was brightened in a smile, "sounds perfect.." He pulled aoba close, kissing his lips. "By the way, you're hair has gotten long. Another hair cut soon?" Aoba smiled and looked up into koujaku's eyes, "well I'm not really sure actually." Aoba gave a giggle. "You know what happens when Kaapo touches my hair? I love it, it's like connecting deeply with my baby boy..on another level." Koujaku chuckled, "you two are so very unique..you know? I hope this one...I hope they have your beautiful hair.." Aoba frowned, "it's not beautiful.." 

"No actually it's not beautiful, it's spectacular.." He hummed into his lovers hair. Aoba smiled and leaned into his husband, he closed his eyes. 

Aoba never thought he'd be happily married, with a one year old child, and another on the way. He never thought koujaku, his childhood hero, would be the man he'd marry. He also never thought he'd marry a man. But look where he got. He got the life he needed. 

A happy one.


	2. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba goes into labor unexpectly, sending koujaku into a panic. They lay on the bed together, ready to welcome in the new addition. Better make your bets now on gender!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this is a chapter story where I just wrote anything that comes to mind with these two! They are my otp xD yup. Thanks guys!

"Aoba! Breakfast is ready!" A bright and happy voice called in from the kitchen. Aoba struggled to wake, whimpering and closing his eyes firmly shut. The boy soon pried them open and sat up. He huffed heavily and cradled his belly carefully. He panted and closed his eyes firmly. "Come on..not today.." He rubbed his back, slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pushing himself up. He stumbled as he stood, his nine month belly hanging low on his front. He took slow steps and left the room, he walked through the halls, touching the wall carefully.

He was so close, he could see his husband holding Kaapo, the tall male scooping food onto plates. Kaapo was giggling and pulling at his fathers hair. 

Aobas legs heavily shook, he whimpered, head giving out a deep ache. He stumbled, trying to grip onto the wall as he seemed to give out. He felt liquids drench his legs in those quick seconds, he had only been wearing a robe, then his world slowed. Aoba couldn't understand the situation as he collapsed down onto the floor, landing with a heavy thud and blacking out. Koujaku had turned hearing the sickening thud, Kaapo had seen his mother fall, the child giving out a helpless cry. "Aoba!" Koujaku yelled, placing his soon into his high chair and running his his collapsed lover. He pulled him closer, gripping at his body. He looked towards aobas face but paused feeling a wetness hit his thighs. He noticed the liquids that covered the floor under aoba. He then understood, aobas waters had broke, sending him into labor. 

Koujaku stood, scooping aoba up and carrying him back the the bedroom. He laid him down, fetching a water cloth and rubbing aobas forehead. "Aoba..please.." "Kou-.." The boy cried out softly. Aoba couldn't open his eyes. But he could hear koujaku's worried breaths, and his sons cries of terror. "Kou-...jaku...get Kaapo.." 

Koujaku shook his head, "aoba...right now..I need you to open your eyes..let me look. Ren!!" He called, the dog ran through the halls, entering the room and sensing stress. "Koujaku, the child and aoba are in panic." His thick voice spoke, "labor is working fast. What caused this?" Koujaku looked towards the dog, "he collapsed. Aoba? Did you have a headache?" Aoba gave a weak nod and opened his eyes to stare up into koujaku's eyes. "Our...little one is gonna be here soon.." 

Aobas body begun to ache, he arced his back and gave a cry as the contractions had already begun. He panted, "koujaku...go get Kaapo...lay him in his crib with his pacifier." He whispered and curled up, around his belly. 

He remembered when he had gone into labor with Kaapo, they had laid in that bed for hours, koujaku cradling aobas belly as he cried out. Aoba had remembered how koujaku had touched him, knowing that sex could sometimes speed up the process. It had taken aobas mind off of the pain, and quickly brought their baby boy to his exit route. Aoba had screamed as he pushed out the child, koujaku had sat between his legs, talking him through it until the child slid free and into his hands. 

Koujaku had smiled and cradled the slippery child close, "Kaapo.." He had whispered and that was what they named their first born. After the child had been cleaned, aoba held him for the first time, helping him to latch onto his breast. He had smiled as they bonded deeply that night, the child suckling for his life giving liquid and koujaku holding then all. 

But now aoba couldn't seem to relax, he ached and whined, stretching out then curling back up as he waited for his husband to return. Koujaku then entered the room, closing the door and dimming the lights. "Aoba..it's gonna be okay.." He whispered and crawled onto the bed besides him. "Would you like to do what we did last time?" He pulled the other closer. "Y-yes.." 

Koujaku sighed and kissed at his husbands neck carefully while pulling off his jeans. "I just need you to relax while we do this aoba...it helped with Kaapo hopefully it'll help now." Koujaku sat up, pulling aoba up and onto his lap. He held him, aoba back against his chest, "I'm going in..." Koujaku felt aoba tense as he pressed within him. Aoba cried out, "kou-...k-koujaku!" He threw his head back and moaned, leaning back against the large man. "Nnnf.." The larger of the two buried his face into the back of aobas neck. 

Aoba cried out with koujaku's smooth thrusts, it was calmly but also painful. The contractions hit often and the thrusting of koujaku's thick member created a mixture of pain. He panted and held koujaku's hands, leaning into him, moaning and groaning in a new sensation of pleasure. Koujaku smiled and thrusts smoothly, "hey..is it helping..?" Aoba nods, it was keeping his mind off of the thick pain created by the form of his child slipping into its canal. Aoba panted roughly now, his own member pressing up against the underside of his large belly. His member reddened and ached with need of release. 

"Koujaku..I'm gonna c-come quick.." He whispered and cried out as koujaku steadily thrusts into his inner sweet spot. "It's okay, just release." He reached around his body, grasping onto his lovers member and stroking it quickly. Aoba rolled his hips quickly, "aahh! Kou-!" He was cut off by a sharp cry as he heavily released into koujaku's hand. Koujaku smiled and helped hold up the now limp body aoba as he smoothly thrusts. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, "oh...god damn.." He released into aoba. 

Then the older man pulled out, laying aoba down onto the cushioned bed, the boy was now relaxed, holding onto koujaku's hand. "Do you remember..when you had the nose bleed..?" Koujaku's face darkened, "can't you just forget that.." Aoba opened his eyes and smiled, "I actually can't..because those were the moments we really loved eachother..we made love for the first time." He smiled tiredly. 

Koujaku paused, "you're right..but I was like a child who saw his first dirty magazine, was just too aroused and got a nosebleed.." Aoba kissed his lips, "I'm sorry.." The older shook his head with a smile. 

~~ 

After another long two hours of contractions, koujaku checked his progress, he dipped his fingers within aoba, humming as he felt the child. "Well aoba...it's time to push.." He pulled his fingers out, and gazed into aobas weak eyes. "Hey..are you sure you can do this?" Aoba whined and nods, koujaku helped aoba get in a better position. Aoba hummed an left koujaku spread his legs, "just push...on three..one two three." Aoba gave a firm push, gritting his teeth and growling out. Koujaku smiled, "okay, relax." 

They continued this route of taking it slow for a good ten minutes before they decided to go faster, soon the child's head was exposed, koujaku was quiet at the sight. "Aoba...it's got blue hair.." Aoba sat up a bit, "b-blue hair?" He couldn't see but he reached between his legs, stroking the child's head as it sat, almost entering the world. Koujaku smiled and held aobas hand, "push." Aoba did just that, he pushed strongly, moaning in pain and throwing his head back. 

With each push a burning sensation appear at his now tearing entrance. His eyes filled with tears and he begun to cry, "koujaku!" He cried and pushed again, koujaku grinned, "the heads out!" Aoba tensed, heavily crying and closing his eyes, "it hurts so much!" Koujakus head ached, "aoba.." He touched him, seeing how aoba flinched from him. Aoba hiccuped sadly and coughed, the older massaged his lower back, "come on..two more pushes.." Aoba nods and whined loudly as he tensed and pushed firmly. Then he pushed a second time, the small shoulders fell from aobas body and the small form of the child slid into koujaku's hands. 

Koujaku was horrified that he would crush the small child, they were smaller than Kaapo had been. Soon koujaku realized the child hadn't cried, koujaku hummed and pulled his kimono around the child, not caring about how dirty it got. He begun rubbing the child until it released a wet cry. Koujaku grinned, he looked down between its legs, he grinned, "another little boy aoba..." 

Aoba laid on his side, eyes closed as if sleeping, "aoba?" Aoba groaned, not opening his eyes. "A little boy you said?" He hummed. "I wanna..name him Abel..." Koujaku grinned, "that sounds great." 

~~

After cleaning aoba, the child and the bed, aoba laid on his side, holding Abel. He hummed to his newest son as he suckled, koujaku walked back into the bedroom, Kaapo tucked in his arms and the three allmates followed him in. Koujaku sat on, holding Kaapo and watching how aoba interacted with Abel. 

Ren barked softly, laying his head on aobas hip. "Aoba? How doing you feel?" "Fine ren, don't worry too much." He whispered and rubbed the dogs head. Beni sat on koujaku's shoulder, admiring aoba and Abel, Marie had tucked herself into kaapo's gentle gasped, tweeting to him. 

Aoba smiled to his oldest son, touching his face and humming, "Kaapo...look at your little brother. His names Abel.." He whispered, the child's light blue hair covered the top of his new head, and his form was extremely small. But he was perfect. 

He was the newest member of the family. Koujaku, Aoba, Kaapo, and Abel.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba stays up late with Abel and falls asleep, having a memory/dream about him and koujaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need! The need to write!!!!!

Aoba stood in the nursery where his two boys slept, he was cradling his new born, smiling and admiring how his suckled from him. He heard a familiar tweet and turned around to see how Marie laid besides Kaapo in his crib, sleeping calmly besides him. His soft tweets were probably from her dreams she experienced. 

Aoba hummed and sat down onto the white rocking chair, moving slowly in it. He closed his eyes and drifted off. 

The dream he entered was a memory, he sat in the park besides his house alone, he was drawing with a small stick into the sand. His blue hair was long, draping down to his waist as he sketched in the sand. Granny wasnt home, so he had gone to the park alone. He then heard footsteps and he slowly raised his head. He knew who the were. The boys who bullied him at school, they grinned and stood over his small form. "Hey little girl!" The tallest chuckled and reached down, snatching up aobas blue hair and Yanking it. Aoba screamed in pain, falling forwards, "I...I'm not a girl!" His weak and small voice cried. 

They continued, ripping at his hair as the small child cried. Aoba had curled up, screaming as they continued until he heard a voice he knew greatly. "Aoba!!" It was koujaku, the four years older boy stood tall, "hey get away from him!" He stepped forwards, pushing the boys away, he soon met with the leader. "Let go of his hair.." The boy grinned, "why? The little girl has such long and pretty blue hair." "I said let go!!" Koujaku snapped, shoving the boy till he fell back. Koujaku swept down, scooping the sobbing aoba into his arms and cradling him. Then they left the park. 

Koujaku carried aoba to his house, carrying him inside and setting him down. Slowly the older boy took his hand, leading him into the kitchen where his mother was. "Momma.." Koujaku whispered. The tall mother turned and gazed sadly towards the two, "aoba sweetheart? What happened?" Aoba had buried his face into koujaku's chest, whining. Koujaku watched his friend, "momma..they pulled till he screamed." The woman sighed, "okay aoba, you can spend the night alright? Ill call your granny's work to tell her." 

Koujaku had smiled when his mom said that, he was always glad to have his best friend with him. They soon sat at the table eating the dinner the woman had been making. Aoba sniffled and took small bites, "t-thank you ma'm.." His small voice said, koujaku smiled and held aobas hand protectively. 

After a wonderful dinner koujaku and aoba went to the boys room. Koujaku smiled and went to his chest, "here you can borrow my pajamas okay? Ill wear my kimono." Aoba looked up towards koujaku shyly, "b-but.." "No buts aoba! You're my guest!" He giggled and handed the other boy the loose clothes, "go change in the bathroom." Aoba had left, following instructions. 

This koujaku was one that was bright with happiness, he had no scars, and he still had his mother. But in two months would be when he was gone. 

Aoba returned into the room, he smiled shyly towards koujaku, walking to him. "We're gonna sleep in my bed together okay?" Aoba nodded and slid in, tenderly spooning with his friend. Aoba closed his eyes tiredly, "thank you for s-saving me koujaku..." He whispered, koujaku smiled, "no problem aoba.." Aoba his his face against the pillow, "you're my hero.." He tenderly whispered and begun to drift to sleep. "Aoba.." He heard, "aoba wake up." It wasn't koujaku's voice. 

Ren?

Aoba opened his eyes with a startle, finding ren pawing at his feet, and Abel heavily sleeping in his arms. "Aoba? Return to bed to sleep." Ren whispered, aoba yawned, "alright..alright.." He stood, laying his newest son into his crib and hiding his chest again with his robe. He left the room with ren, closing the door softly. 

Aoba slid into the bedroom, smiling as he saw a sleeping koujaku. He slid slowly under the covers and pressed his back to koujaku's front. He softly giggled as he felt koujaku's arms wrap around his form. "Koujaku?" He whispered. "Hmm...?" The male hummed. "You're my hero..." Koujaku smiled tiredly and kissed aobas neck. "I love you.." 

They returned to sleep, deciding they'd sleep in as late as possible. 

Aoba would tell koujaku about the dream/memory, koujaku loved hearing about them. It connected them further.


	4. The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku goes into work early that day, aoba joins and brings the two boys. Afterwards they got out for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a small plot for this story. Tell me in the comments if there's anything you'd like to see come up in this fanfic!
> 
>  
> 
> {just a small update} I wrote the whole next chapter...but my computer deleted the whole thing. I next chapter may not be as good since I must retype the whole thing.

Aoba threw his head back and let out sharp moan of pleasure. His fingers buried themselves into koujaku's dark hair, pulling and yanking at his hair as he continued to howl in delight. Koujaku's face was buried deep against the boys member, sucking and nipping with beautiful skills, the blue hair was nothing more than a pleasure filled human. 

Koujaku's mouth went lower, taking aobas member in to the base, lapping at the boys balls, using his hands to massage the tightening balls. "Kou-koujaku!!" Aoba cried and thrusted his hips up, smashing his leaking tip against the back of koujaku's strong throat. Koujaku did not even flinch, happily taking his lovers greedy moments as they came. 

Aoba gripped with his free Han on the headboard, screaming with delight and breathing out hot breaths of delicious and fulfilling pleasure. The boy with blue hair slammed his hips upwards, balls tightening in his husbands hands, an his throat dried his exhausted screams were crackles. Then a ringtone echoed into the room, koujaku's coil was ringing, koujaku angrily grunted and slammed aobas hips to the bed and sucked hard till the blue haired boy released heavily. He swallowed down the release and licked aoba clean before standing. "Sorry aoba.." He muttered and picked up his coil answering it. 

"Hello, koujaku speaking." He then went off into a conversation that aoba didn't care about, he heard his children's cried and he stood, pulling of his robe and leaving the room with a wave to koujaku. 

"Kaapo? Abel? Why must you both cry?" Aoba smiled. Marie was looking at Kaapo sadly as he cried for his mother. "God damn it koujaku...you better come help.." He muttered, knowing he could only help one child at a time. Aoba went to Kaapo, scooping him up, "a change it is sweetheart, then ill get daddy to feed you." He laid the boy on the changing table that had a fabric decorated with sweet sparrows. 

The blue haired boy sighed and begun changing Kaapo, removing the boys silk sleep shirt, and beginning to change the diaper of the boy. Once done he dressed the boy in a red shirt with a white bird on it, stitched in music notes flowing from its open mouth. He then pulled on a pair of stretchy pants that were a dark blue. He hummed and smiled, "look at you.." He cooed to the hiccuping boy. 

Koujaku entered the room, "my apologizes aoba. He watched the crying newborn sadly, "I'm being called into work early, you am the boys could come with? I can make breakfast and feed this little boy." He smiled an scooped Kaapo up. Koujaku kissed his wet cheeks, "mushed carrots it is!" Koujaku happily jogged out of the room wit the now giggling boy. Aoba smile widened, when Kaapo had become prepared for real food aoba had begun making home made baby food. Mushed carrots, mushed peas, bananas and strawberries, but kaapo's favorite had to be the soft potatoes mixed with mushed carrots. 

Aoba turned to his newborn, happily picking him up and caring for his needs. 

Aoba entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, he was breast feeding Abel, he had quickly dressed himself in loose clothes, afraid to wear any too tight since he had given birth to Kaapo. Aoba cradled his hungry newborn, eating his eggs and bacon. Koujaku smiled and fed Kaapo the warmed mushed carrots. The boys sloppily eating with a wild smile. This was their life. A beautiful life. 

~~

Once at the hairstylist shop koujaku got to work, he cut the ladies hair, all of them pining over him. But he was quick to say that he was not interested and that his husband an children were his most important things in life. Many women glared at aoba who sat on the floor, playing with Kaapo. 

Aoba had left his job at the junk shop one finding out he was expecting his first child. He missed haga-san often, but was sure to visit and let him see the boys. Haga-San was their grandfather in a simple way. Granny was of course their granny, she adored them. When she first found out aoba was pregnant she had worried, telling him he shouldn't keep it because something could occur. But meeting Kaapo after his birth she realized that scrap would not effect the boy. 

Koujaku had been eager after learning about aobas pregnancy, constantly rubbing aobas belly and speaking to the growing bulge. It had connected them, even more than their first night they made love. Aoba wouldn't trade his life for the world. He smiled towards Kaapo as he gurgled and built the block tower up, the boy was patient but also very excitable. He reminded aoba much about koujaku. He looked up towards his husband as he happily snipped the women's hair. 

Sometimes men came in, they had always tried to show off, but only aoba knew that koujaku did not like men, he liked aoba. He loved aoba. Aoba smiled and looked down towards the sleeping form of Abel in his lap. He hummed and rubbed his belly through his onesie that held him tight, keeping him warm. He smiled and hummed to the boy, the child gripped at the air. 

~~

After four long hours, sometimes filled with the cries of the two children, causing women to stare, koujaku's work day was done. Koujaku smiled and helped aoba to stand, "how about we go eat out tonight?" Aoba smiled and kissed koujaku's lips, "sounds great, help me pack up?" Aoba leaned down, pulling on the chest baby carrier, slipping Abel into it and clipping him in. The now awake child stared towards his mother, kicking with excitement. Koujaku helped the blue haired boy fold up the blankets, put away the toys, and pack the baby bag, slinging it over his shoulder and then picking up Kaapo. 

Aoba walked with koujaku along the streets, holding his hand tightly as they entered into the bright restaurant. Koujaku spoke to the person at the desk, the woman smiling and leading them to a table, she then pushed a high chair to the table. Koujaku slid Kaapo in, the child giggling and beating on the table. People smiled and watched them. Aoba held koujaku's hand from acros the table, staring towards the menu. 

"What will you have?" Koujaku looked up at aobas words, "I'm not fully sure. Perhaps, the chicken and fried rice." He smiled and watched how aoba gazed at the menu, "sounds nice." Aoba was on a strict diet, trying to only eat the best food to produce the best breast milk for his newborn. Aoba sighed, "I shouldn't have fish." Koujaku shrugged, "won't harm him.." Aoba shook his head, "no it won't but I think I just shouldn't." 

When the time came to order, koujaku stated his request and a bottle of sake, then aoba ordered the beef and white rice with a glass of water. "What about for this one?" Aoba smiled as the waiter referred to Kaapo. "Oh well he'd love a small bowl of cooked carrots." The man nods and leaves them. Aoba soon herd a weak cry come from the form against his chest, "Abel?" He looked down towards him, seeing how the boy begun to cry. "Koujaku, I'm gonna see if he needs a change." He scooted from the booth and stood, "I love you." Koujaku grinned, "and I love you." 

Aoba left, entering the bathroom. 

After changing the child he returned, he sat down at the booth again, he sipped at his water and koujaku sipped at his glass of sake. "After you're done breast feeding you must start drinking with me again." Aoba frowned playfully, "a long as you don't get my pregnant again. I swear my body is ruined." Koujaku gripped aobas wrist with a angry tense, "your body is perfect.."  
Aobas eyes were wide, "o-oh alright.." He hung his head.

Their food arrived and aoba gently ate, cradling the now relaxed Abel as he ate. He hummed as he took in chopstick fulls of the rice and beef. Koujaku traded by eating his own food and feeding Kaapo. Kaapo smiled and nibbled at the cooked carrots, opening his mouth when ready for more. Koujaku ate more of his food, Kaapo fussing until koujaku paused to feed him. 

Aoba hummed to his child while eating, he smiled watching the newborns tried eyes gaze across the world around him. 

After they ate the main meal koujaku order a strawberry filled crepe and shared it with aoba. He hummed and spooned a piece of the crepe into aobas mouth. The boy hummed, "delicious koujaku." He winked. They ate the crepe and paid the bill, leaving and going back to the house. Koujaku unlocked the door for aoba, smiling as he stepped in, koujaku held Kaapo close, the allmates following the group inside. 

Koujaku smiled at his sleeping son, carrying him to the bedroom and changing him into his silk sleep shirt and tucking him into the crib, Marie perched, watching over him. Aoba followed koujaku in, laying the sleeping newborn in his crib and rubbing his soft belly where his drying umbilical cord still held tight in his belly button. He stood up and clicked on the mobile that begun playing a soft melody. "Goodnight boys.." He and koujaku whispered. 

Aoba stepped into the bedroom with koujaku, changing into their usual state of no clothes and laying in bed together. Koujaku held aoba close, "thanks for spending the day at the shop." The older whispered, "no, thanks for being such a good boy at the shop." Aoba teased, koujaku chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. "Shut it sexy!" Aoba giggled loudly and turned his head, connecting their lips. 

In the other room ren and beni shared a small dog bed, they nudged eachother and made small noises. This was a happy home.


	5. Beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku comes home after a beat down, aobas pissed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote it..then my computer deleted it.. This version isn't the best, but after crying I wrote it.

Aoba sat on the empty living room couch, it was late at night, one o'clock. An koujaku wasn't yet home. Aoba was a mess, had koujaku been harmed? Was he lost? Had he finally decided that he'd rather have a love of a woman then the love of a man? At that thought aoba fell even harder apart. He calmly began truly crying. 

After another long deadly hour, aoba decided he just could not stay up waiting all night for his husband that might just never come home. He was standing when he heard the door push open, benis small form swooped in. "Aoba! Aoba! Koujaku can barely walk!" The bird yelled to the blue haired boy. Aoba frowned with worry and ran outside. He saw his heavily injured husband and ran to him. "Koujaku!" He gripped onto his hands. He kneeled down and pulled koujaku's arms around his neck, still gripping tight to them. He grunted and pulled koujaku closer before standing. He begun taking slow steps, the older man could not seem to get his footing. 

Aoba carried koujaku inside, weakly pulling him until his laid him down onto the couch. Aoba them left, closing and licking the door before rushing back to his husband. He sat down by his head, resting his head down onto his lap. "Koujaku, you god damn asshole.." His lip quivered as he looked down onto the injured man. 

Koujaku's nose was bleeding, most likely from repeated hips, a split lip, and his chest and stomach were covered in already dark bruises. Aoba gave a cry, "what in the hell were you doing you idiot?!" Koujaku flinched at aoba words, "the Benishigure men..and I." "I told you not to do that right now! We have two little boys that need you! You can't just go out fighting and risking your life anymore you god damn asshole!" Aoba cried and closed his eyes, he was hurt, koujaku could really hurt himself one of these days, maybe even get himself killed. 

Koujaku opened his eyes and touché his cheek, "aoba..I'm sorry..I'm t-terribly sorry.." Aoba shook his head, "we have two children! A one year old and a one month old! You swore you'd stop fighting!!" Aoba cried out loudly and trembled with weak cries of pain. Koujaku gripped onto aobas hands, kissing the palms as the blue hair boy cried with pain. "Aoba...I swear..I-I'm sorry.." Aoba sniffled, "why the hell were you fighting..?" 

"We were targeted...actually..I was targeted..this rhyme group, I've never seen them before. They attacked while we were walking to find dry juice. They attacked me the most, the leader taking me down swiftly.." He shook his head, "I thought that'd be the end..but..the Benishigure men attacked and sent them running.." He looked away, aoba immediately regretting his words, "I'm so sorry." Koujaku smiled, "don't be, you have the right.." He watched aoba lean down, capturing koujaku's split lips in his own and sucking softly, lapping at the metal tasting blood that drooled into his mouth. He sat up and smiled, "I love you.." Koujaku chuckled, "I love you more.." 

"You hungry?" Aoba asked while standing, "I can reheat your dinner, it's been waiting in the micros wave. And while you eat ill clean you up." Koujaku nods, aoba left, turning on the microwave and getting a bowl an filling it with water and also grabbing a soft cloth. As the food heated, aoba got to work, cleaning up koujaku's bloody nose and dragging it across his split lip. Koujaku grunted and leaned back. "You deal with me aoba...and I'm lucky you do because I'm a huge piece of shit.." He hung his head. 

"Hey you're not shit.." He smiled and kissed his lips, the microwave beeped, "pep up sweetheart." He winked and ran to the kitchen. He put the bowl of food, and a cup of water on a tray, carrying it inside the living room. Aoba handed koujaku the tray, the male begun eating. "Amazing.." Aoba blushed, "it's just food." He winked. Aobas eyes saddened as he wiped the cloth over the dark forming bruises. "Oh little hippo..." Koujaku paused, then deeply laughed, "still calling me hippo?" Aoba blushed, "ya, that's your nickname." He smiled. 

After koujaku was done aoba took his plate into the kitchen, spraying it and laying it down before returning. Koujaku had been watching beni and ren curiously, the two were snuggled tight together, gazing into one another's eyes, as if speaking a new language. The two allmates were relaxed, ren licking at beni's soft and thin feathers. Koujaku raised a brow, aoba walked to him and helped him stand. They made their way into the bedroom, aoba was sure to help koujaku undress and then hole undressed himself.

Aoba tucked his body against koujaku's front, the older man kissed at his neck. "What do you think ren and beni were up to?" Aoba smiled, "who knows, but they're pretty happy, and I'm glad they're getting along." Koujaku sucked on aobas neck, the young one moaning. "Stop it..." 

Koujaku gunned evilly, tickling at aobas sides, causing the man to howl out in laughter. The boy kicked an squirmed, laughing loudly. Koujaku firmly tickled him until aoba wheezed, "you better stop koujaku!" Koujaku slowly let up, aoba giggling and holding onto him. They kissed one another, relaxing and falling into sleep. 

They'd sleep in that next morning, until they possibly could. At about 10 in the morning, aoba heard Abel's cries, smiling and going to the room and care for him. He'd let koujaku sleep in till he was ready to wake up, he wouldn't go to work that day. 

This was a foreshadowing event, one that showed a hint towards the sad events that would plague this family in a coming time.


	6. Bird and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter to explain for deeply about ren and beni's love. I hope you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!!

The tall figure of ren gazed out onto the world that he and beni's consciousnesses slipped into when they truly wanted to see one another. The scene was a bright green meadow, filled with flowers of many colors and a soft wind. 

Ren patiently waited, humming and adjusting his sweater he wore. He then heard a small voice call his name, "ren!" It was beni. He was running to ren, the shorter boy wearing a large and loose sweater that was red like the colors of his feathers in allmate form, and tight jeans. Ren scooped beni up, kissing him tenderly and grinning. Slowly ren fell back into the grass, making sure Beni was tightly straddling his hips. 

"What took you so long?" The taller, older looking man asked, the other smiled. "Sorry about that, koujaku was questioning about his schedule tomorrow since he wants to stay home with aoba. Poor aoba..he's sick.." Ren nods and caresses beni cheek, watching how the boy leaned into his warm touch. "Touching you here is anything but the same as touching you in allmate form.." He smiled, kissing at his jaw. 

Beni released a weak moan, ren grinned, "you already up for that?" Beni nods quickly, "yes please ren..I want you to touch me..you're the only one I ever want to touch me." The taller man rolled them over, pressing beni into the now flattened grass. "We need to do this more often...just you and I.." He licked at the boys neck, his fangs grazing it. "And we need to admit to koujaku and aoba.." 

Beni weakly moaned, arching his back and closing his eyes. "Ren...mmf...just get inside me." Ren grinned and laughed, wasting no time to undo his pants, pushing down the front of the boxers to expose his aching member. Beni was pushing down his own pants, panting and fumbling when it came to removing his boxers. Ren grinned and watch him, "hey..hey..I can do it." He smiled and helped removed his boxers. 

Ren brought beni's hips to his own, licking his lips and swirling his tongue around his fangs while pressing his member to beni's opening. Beni squeaked and rolled his hips impatiently, looking up towards the other. "Oh ren..please.." He reached up and cupped the larger mans cheeks as he was entered. Beni's eyes widened and he panted. 

Ren groaned and leaned down, burying his face into beni's chest while thrusting roughly. Beni cried out in pleasure, arching his back and moaning as he felt all the pleasure from everyone of rens strong thrusts. Ren grunted and panted, holding himself up with his arms, sweat rolling down the thick muscular arms. Rens eyes could barely stay open, beni watched his dreamily, smiling with each thrust. 

How would the owners of the allmates react to finding out that they were both sharing in sexual actives. Beni was the shyest of the two, ren would be very open to telling aoba that he was in love with beni. He knew that aoba would never allow koujaku to hurt either of them. Ren would have to tell them soon. It was needed. 

Ren tucked his head into beni's neck, nipping and grunting against the sweet, tender skin. This all had beni squirming and crying out, beni's hands were against Rens back, his sharp nails digging in and deeply scratching into the firm flesh of Rens beautiful back. Beni felt ren thrust firmly into one of his inward sweet spots, beni threw his head back with a scream. This pleased ren more, causing ren to speed up. 

Ren kept going until he heard beni whispered something into his ear, "I'm so close...make me scream.." Beni nipped at his earlobe, the other grunting and pounding harder. Soon beni's balls tighten against his body and he released all over rens belly. The boy cried out and fumbled with gripping onto ren. 

Ren panted harder, thrusting more until finally his own balls tightened and he released within his lover. He panted and pulled out, laying besides beni. Beni's legs shook as he rolled onto his side to watch ren. "H-hi.." Ren smiles, "I love you." Beni blushed, looking away, "I love you too.." 

Within seconds they re awoke in their allmate forms, rens lapped at beni's smooth feathers. The bird puffing up and chirping. "Goodnight ren.." Ren watched the allmate drift into sleep mode, and soon he followed behind.


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's kimono without him anywhere near it? Where could he have gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but please enjoy! It's action time!!

One morning aoba happily waved his husband out of the house. Koujaku was going to work, it would be like any morning. Koujaku had fed kaapo, dressed him, and helped clean the kitchen. Beni had buried himself against koujaku's chest as he begun towards the door. Aoba ran to him, kissing him and giggling, "come home soon! You two be safe!" Koujaku smiled and waved, "bye bye!" He then was gone. 

Aoba spent his day with the boys, helping Kaapo build block houses for Marie to play in while Abel slept. When Abel would cry, aoba would reach into the bassinet, scooping him up and singing to him while he would drink from him or as he would change him. Aoba loved spending time with his boys. 

~~ 

Aoba walked into the boys room, holding them close as he laid them both in their cribs, making sure Marie was prepared to watch them. Then a ding came from the door, "koujaku? Did you lock yourself out?!" He giggled and jogged to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He saw no one, "koujaku?" He looked around quickly, then he looked down, finding koujaku's kimono and laid ontop was beni. Aobas life flashed before his eyes, he trembled with fear and scooped up the items rushing inside. 

"Beni?" Ren voice perked up, tail wagging, but it stopped when he saw aoba. Aoba sat on the floor, looking at the kimono and cradling beni. He tried to wake the allmate. "Beni?" He whispered. "Beni?" He tapped him, but nothing. Aoba watched ren, "r-ren...call granny.." Ren rushed away, going to fetch aobas coil and dialing the woman. 

Aoba cried, feeling distressed about the ideas in his mind. Where was koujaku? What happened? 

~~flashback~~

Aoba smiled and stared into the mirror, he was wearing a long white dress, a veil draped against his short hair. He smiled towards granny, "I'm getting married.." Granny smiled, "yes yes you are.." She touched his shoulder, "I hope he makes you happy." Aoba giggled, "of course he does granny!" They left the room, going into the white tent where aoba could see the tall man in a black suit. It was koujaku, the most beautiful man aoba had seen. 

Granny begun walking him down the aisle, aoba smiling towards koujaku who proudly smiled back. After he hugged granny and stepped onto the stage with koujaku he held his hands. "You look amazing today.." Aoba whispered. Koujaku grinned, "you look perfect..." Then the ceremony begun, vows were spoken, rings traded, and a kiss sealed it. Aoba kissed koujaku with lust, this was their first kiss as a couple, and definitely not the last. 

That was one of the best days in aobas life, and within two months he had gotten pregnant with Kaapo. That was the second best day in his life. 

~~ 

Granny sat on the couch in their house, "granny I'm so sorry..I just need you to watch the boys. I need to find koujaku." The old woman touched her grandsons cheek, "you can't leave then forever..not like your parents." Aoba nods. "I have ten bottles of breast milk in the fridge for Abel, when and if you run out start him on formula. Kaapo's homemade baby food jars are in the fridge also." He sighed, "call me anytime, and if you need to go out to buy new diapers or something ill transfer money to your coil." 

Granny hugged aoba tightly, "I'll return soon to my babies..I swear.." "You better." She smiled. Aoba then left with ren, koujaku's kimono, and beni in his bag. 

Aoba tiredly walked through the city, talking to ren, "do you sense koujaku?" The fluffy mass shook his head, "I am sorry aoba..I cannot sense him anywhere." Then a weird sensation hit aoba. Ren perked up, "aoba!!" They were thrusted into a rhyme field, aoba crashing heavily into the ground and rens tall body stretching over to protect him. 

There stood noiz, and his pack of bunnies. Aobas vision was blurry, he trembled and watched noiz's form. "Aoba.." He whispered, walking to aoba and scooping him up, ignoring rens harsh words. "Noiz.." Aoba whined and leaned into his form, "come on pup, ill take you both somewhere." 

As aobas vision turned black, the rhyme field disappeared, and soon aoba was pressed against a soft surface, noiz's bed? Most likely. Then aoba was gone, fast asleep.


	8. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ReWrite]  
> Noiz and aoba talk, noiz is curious and wants a child of his own after seeing aobas. They locate koujaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of reading comments, angrily replying, and rewriting. The previous chapter that was written has been trashed. So thanks everyone in the comments. So I'm greatly pissed that only one person stood up for my freedom to write how I wanted.   
> Thank you creepycat16 for always being kind in the comments.

Aobas eyes tiredly opened, the soft morning light connected against the thin lids of his eyes. They fluttered open shyly. He yawned and buried his face further against the pillows, but he paused. This wasnt his bed. He slowly re opened his eyes, where was he? He sat up and touched his head, thinking deeply, noiz..noiz had found him. Aoba huffed and pushed himself up and off the bed. He walked out of the room and down the hall. 

Aoba could here soft clinks of metal, the blue haired boy growing curious at noises. He peeked into the living room to see noiz poking within the body of ren. "Hey what are you doing to him?!" The boy got the courage to slip out of the hall and stand over noiz. His hands rested on his now wider hips. Noiz huffed and continued to fiddle with the birds body. "Noiz..what are you doing to beni?" Noiz shrugged and stared, "well somebody defiantly threw this bird into a wall." 

Noiz's hand moved steadily as he unscrewed, clamped, and clipped at different pieces. The body of the bird was still limp, and ren watched him with sad pain filled eyes. Aoba sighed, "can you fix him?" Noiz huffed and nods, "ya." He muttered. Aoba sighed and sat onto the couch besides noiz, he heard a sharp "p!!" And saw a small bunny cube roll away from aoba. He bit his bottom lip, "sorry." Noiz raised a brow and humphed, "they can handle it." 

Aoba leaned back into the couch, watching noiz with a calm expression. "What have you done since last I saw you?" "I should be asking you." He stayed sharply. Aoba smiled wearily, "alright, well who answers first? Me or you?" Noiz shrugged, "I've just been doing rhyme." "That's still interesting." Noiz sat up a bit, watching aoba with a sharp eye, "I heard you married..koujaku." 

Aoba smiled gently, "yeah, we got married about a year ago." He watched noiz for emotions, "after we were married I got pregnant with our first son-" he was cut off, "you had children?" It was noiz's voice full of curiosity. "Yup! Our first son is named Kaapo, and our second is about two months now and his names Abel." Noiz coughed a bit, "may I see them." Aoba looked at him with gentle surprise, "you wanna see my children?" Noiz gave a nod.

Aoba lifted his wrist, clicking onto his coil and looking at the electronic raised screen, he moved his wrist towards noiz. He pointed towards a picture of koujaku and Kaapo sleeping on the couch. "Kaapo is defiantly a daddy's boy. We had just gone to the fair, before Abel was born, and they both passed out." Aoba flicked through the pictures, pausing at one he didn't know had been there. "I wonder if koujaku took this.." It was a picture of aoba fast asleep, cradling new born Abel against his slightly bare chest. "This was when Abel was at least three days old.." Noiz tilted his head to watch the picture with his narrowing eyes. "Your children are very lovely.." He whispered. 

Aoba smiled, "thanks noiz.." He whispered and turned off his coil, sighing, "I miss them already.." He looked down. "You must really love your new life aoba." The light haired boy muttered. Then aoba turned to watch noiz's firmly. "Noiz, you've em ever spoke to me in this tone. What is wrong?" Noiz shrugged and aoba touched his hand, noiz jerked away. "You could say I'm jealous, you got a life aoba. A real life with your husband and two kids." Aoba looked down. "You can always have a life noiz." The other shook his head.

"I can't bring a family into my life. Let alone a child." Aoba watched noiz as he said these things. "You can adopt a child..when you're ready to settle of course." Aoba shrugged and held his hand. Noiz huffed and gave the others hand a light squeeze before pulling away to begin to work on beni again. 

~~ 

After hours of work on the limo allmate, the creature gave a slight jolt with his wing. His eyes shot open, his pupils shrinking and growing as he focused around him. He turned his head shifting and soon catching sight on the blue haired boy. He jerked at the hold of noiz's hand. "Let me go!" His voice was sharp, noiz releasing him and the bird flew to aoba, flapping his wings quickly. "Koujaku! He was taken! Somewhere underneath the old resident! They have harmed him mentally!" Aobas eyes widened. Mentally? 

Aoba then began to pace, 'mentally..', aoba struggled to remember facts from platinum jail. Koujaku and him had gotten very close after platinum jail, which lead to their dating and falling head first into love but what had happened? Then it hit him, koujaku's tattoo. Aobas hand shook, he pulled his arms against his chest, if someone angered koujaku in such a way his tattoo would release the eaten up anger and turn him into a snarling beast. 

"You seem like you have a pretty good idea about what's gonna happen." Noiz said as he sat up, propping his elbows onto his knees. He could see how distressed aoba was, "well..when koujaku and I were in platinum jail we found a guy from his past. Koujaku was furious and he wanted to hunt him down and kill him. We were entering the oval tower to hunt for him but when we found him I didn't know what to expect. I had only seen koujaku in a gentle and womanizer sorta way. I'd never thought there was really something dark." Koujaku had told him some things but not all. "Then the guy kept saying these things till koujaku snapped. Koujaku's hair begun turning red and his mind was clouded, it was because of his tattoo." 

Noiz seemed interested, "you mean his tattoo changed him?" "Yes I do mean that." Aoba straightened, "I had to use scrap before he slipped too deep and was dragged down by the tattoo. I was lucky enough to save him but I can't take away the powers of the tattoo. It's still there to eat at his anger." Aoba looked down, "that's why I tried to keep our home in the best condition possible. No yelling or fighting, it was meant to be a safe place for us." Noiz hummed and eyed aoba, "well do you think his tattoo has consumed him?" Aoba nods solemnly. "They could easily anger him enough to set him off." 

Aoba sat back down, looking at his hands, he then watched how ren and beni happily greeted one another. Ren pulled Beni close, lapping at his smooth feathers with care. Perhaps aoba would ask them about it after everything was back to normal. 

~~ 

Hours slowly passed by, aoba allowing noiz to begin to search on his computers for locations underneath the district, he watched his skilled fingers type. Aoba then jumped when he heard the ringing of his coil. His eyes wide with fear before he relaxed. It was granny. Aoba pressed accept, smiling as he heard his granny's frustrated voice, "how do I work video chat again aoba?" Aoba smiled wider, "click on the video button." After saying that a screen with his granny's face on it popped up, "I thought you'd want to see the boys before they're off to sleep." Her voice was soft. Noiz had stopped still, shyly peering towards the screen, wanting to also see aobas children. 

The screen flashed with the image of Kaapo, he was on the floor, fiddling with Marie with careful hands. The bird was flapping its wings and nuzzling at the boys hand, this all made the child squeal out. "Kaapo, it's your momma." Granny whispered to the boy, Kaapo turned, gazing towards the screen that revealed aoba, the boy then begun crying and reaching towards the screen. "Kaapo my baby ill be home soon." Aoba smiled, trying to reassure his eldest son. Kaapo sniffled and continued to reach until granny took his hand in her own, smiling sweetly to him. This relaxed the boy and granny moved towards a small pile of blankets on the couch. "Here's Abel." She pointed the screen towards the sleeping child, often his hands would grasp at some invisible object. 

Aoba whined and sighed, "I wanna see them and hold them.." He sighed, noiz was still staring at the screen with a curious look. "Abel cries when fed since it is not you." Aoba sighed, he always knew that Abel would hate bottle feeding, but he had to till he was home. "Granny, noiz-" "you're with noiz?" The woman said quickly. "Oh..ya, he found me and now is helping me." The woman sighed, "when beni woke up he said koujaku was underneath the district, and they had hurt him mentally. Noiz has been searching for locations." "And I've found one." Noiz entered in. 

Aoba smiled gently as noiz showed him a location, it was close, near the entrance from the old resident district to platinum jail. Aoba hummed and etched the location, also allowing granny to see, "we will leave tomorrow" granny sighed, "please be safe, your children need you.." Aoba nods, "I will come home soon, I swear. Just keep an eye on my babies." Granny smiled, "stay safe, goodbye." They then hung up. 

"Aoba, your children are...lovely." Noiz murmured, aoba looked up slowly, "they're my everything...I wake up every morning and help to start their day.." Aoba was struggling with being from his children, noiz could see it. Noiz looked down, "perhaps one day ill get a kid, but right now we have to find your husband." Aoba gave a nod, "lets get a goodnights rest first." Noiz stood, "you can have the bed." "No-" "I said so, so go on. And take your cuddling allmates." Noiz pointed. This caused aoba to sigh and scoop up that absent minded allmates. He watched noiz shyly, "thank you.." He then left. Little did aoba know but the allmates were in their own world, speaking and making love. 

Aoba laid onto the large bed, laying the allmates close to him. He curled up, he was aching but couldn't show anyone, he didn't wanna cry. Aoba clicked at his coil, he then tried to call koujaku, it seemed like someone answered but there was no noise. Aoba held back a sob, he wanted to hear his husbands voice, just for strength during the next day. He hung up, burying his face into the pillow, finally crying till he was asleep.


	9. A beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku isn't himself, he's a yokai beast being kept like a dog. He needs noiz and aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Took a while.

Early the next morning the group was on its way, noiz led aoba through the district. The blue haired boy sighed and walked behind noiz, the allmates following close behind. Beni was flying and ren was padding off to aobas side, this would be hard. 

Noiz huffed and stared down towards his computer screen, "right..left.." Sometimes he'd mutter these as they walked towards their destination. "Noiz, what you will see of koujaku is a very painful version. He has this because of his father, it caused him to kill his mother. If you treat him wrongly during this stage. I can't promise to save you." Aoba said strongly to him, noiz was watching him. "What is it?" "Yokai.." Aoba whispered. Noiz then paused, yokai.. "Demon?" Aoba gave a nod and did not meet his eyes.

Noiz soon stopped, gripping aobas hand to stop him, "this is where the entrance is.." Aoba looked around, "where?" Noiz pulled him calmly towards a large door, he pulled it open, slipping in with aoba. They found the silver, slightly rusted, doors of an elevator. "Right here." 

They slowly pressed the button, the doors opening and inviting them within. "This is the worse idea.." Aoba muttered. "It may be aoba. But this is how we're getting koujaku." They entered and pressed the only button, the doors shutting and down they went. 

~~

His chains roughly clanked against the cold hard ground. He growled deeply, salvia dripping onto the deep grey concrete of his cell. He lifted his head, the wild read hair pushing over his face and shielding most of it, he saw a figure outside of his cell and he was quick to launch. His large heavy form jumping towards the bars but coming short a foot, the rough metal collar yanking and choking his neck. 

He roared with anger. His kimono had fallen in his rage, covering his lower half, but his upper was exposed. The flowers mostly on the back had begun to spread and curve around his ribs, blooming quickly. He panting, "uuuggghhh!!!" He snarled and exposed his fangs to the man who stood grinning outside of his cell. 

This man was unknown, his real identity was not known and probably wouldn't be. They had lied when they fought koujaku. They said they had wanted a ribster gang war, koujaku had agreed going to get his members when they openly attacked him. They had taken him down so quickly, punching at him till he was pushed into a fit of rough anger. His hair had begun to redden, and then they threw a collar on him, dragging him by the collar into the elevator and then to his cell.

The beastly distortion of koujaku slid back towards the wall he had once been close to growling and snarling, drool pouring from his mouth and slapping into the hard ground. The man standing tall grin, "my little yokai pet...roar for me sweetheart.." His voice caused koujaku to flinch. He licked sloppily at his lips, long tongue rolling over his fangs that made him struggle to close his mouth. His claws scraped against the ground, "I said roar...yokai..." That word, it pusses koujaku off, he was not a yokai. Koujaku was a father of two sons, neither of which who had taken the same pain he had through genetics. 

The beast threw his head back, releasing a deafening roar to the heavens. The man grinned darkly. 

~~ 

Aoba and noiz entered right as koujaku's deep roar echoed through the tunnels. "Koujaku.." Aoba whispered and looked towards the tunnel. "Aoba..take the allmates and go towards koujaku, ill start taking out men." Noiz gripped aobas shoulder, "go now." Aoba went, walking slowly and dodging men easily. He then saw the cage, no one near it, the only form was the large beastly form of yokai koujaku. 

Aobas heart tore at the sight of his limp body against the ground. "Koujaku...?" He whispered and walked towards the cage. The beast ripped an eye open, they still showed koujaku, not full yokai. Aoba stepped closer, "koujaku.." That's when a flash of red came towards aoba, the man was jerking against his collar, reaching out with his claws towards aoba, weak grunts echoing. "Koujaku! It's me aoba!" The man lost even more, clawing and growling. "Uugggghhhh!! Nnffff!!" Aoba flinched and watched him, "koujaku, we are married. We have two beautiful children! Little boys. Please stop!"

The beast seemed to relax a tad then, huffing and dropping down to his hands and knees. He licked at his fangs, aoba reaching a shaking hand between the bars. "K-koujaku.." The beastly man was quick again, biting down deep into aobas hand. The boys eyes opened wide and he let out a shrill cry. He jerked his hand away and slapped and hit at the beasts face. Koujaku scurried away, groaning and moaning. He looked towards aoba. His eyes were sad and pained, aoba saw this. 

Aobas hand gushed deep red blood, he slowly pushed a small slip of paper into the cage. He had been horrified to do so, it was the first picture koujaku and him and taken when they were married. The beast stared at it, eyes focusing on the faces. He opened his mouth a groaned. "Aaaaa...." He was trying to speak? The blooming flowers along his chest seemed to shrink back. 

Aoba smiled, "aa-oo-bb-aa" he sounded his name out to koujaku, but the others fangs caused speaking freely to be a large struggle. "Koujaku it's okay. I'm gonna help you alright?" The best drooled rabidly, he looked towards aoba with droopy, tried eyes. Aoba reached in to take the photo, he stood and pulled out a device noiz had given in early that morning. This device was like a more modern Swiss Army knife. It had knives, lock hackers, and a small stun gun. Aoba pushed the medium size of the key hack in, trying it before sticking in the large. Neither worked, he then tried the small. 

There was a click of the lock snapping open but then footsteps. He turned around quickly, coming face to face with the leader. The large man grabbed aobas neck, pulling open the cage and throwing him in with koujaku. The large man jerked on koujaku's collar before giving him six sharp whips, some on his belly and chest, most on his back. "There's dinner boy! Eat him!" The beast snarled and tried to strike only for his collar to get stuck. "Eat him beast!!" Koujaku's flowers had begu to bloom again as the man Locked the cage and stepped away still watching. 

Koujaku crawled towards aoba, licking his lips and fangs. As he held himself over him he drooled all over the blue haired boys face. Aoba begun to cry, covering his face and curling up. Koujaku growled and pushed a large clawed hand onto his head before leaning down towards his arm, mouth opening wide. 

"Aoba!! Koujaku!" It was noiz. He ran towards the leader, jumping onto him and hitting him with a stun gun before rushing towards the cage. koujaku turned to glare at him, launching to him, collar jerking him back. Aoba stood weakly and tried to get as far away as possible. "Noiz hurry!!" Noiz was staring towards koujaku, but he continue unlocking the cage. Soon aoba hurried out, "undo the chain and walk him like a dog...stun him maybe." Koujaku was fighting towards noiz as the young man begun unchaining him. 

Noiz growled back to koujaku, cuffing his hands together and dragging the beast behind him. Aoba watched how koujaku crawled, growling and roaring.


	10. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and aoba, finally reunited again. They quickly get to know eachother again before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Lot of stuff has gone wrong. :(

When they made it out if the underground area noiz continued to drag koujaku behind him. The beast was snarling and fighting against noiz. Aoba watched koujaku with sad eyes. "Koujaku..relax.." He whispered to him. 

The beast groaned and slowly made his way, forced on hands and knees, he was distressed and uncomfortable. "Noiz..stop for a second." Noiz complied, pausing and watching as aoba helped koujaku stand, the mans legs trembling with a deep ache that caused a struggle with each step. "Hey..hey big boy." Aoba cupped the others cheeks, he smiled and gazed into the red eyes that held his heart. Koujaku grunted and pressed closer, whimpering and begging to be touched further. 

Aoba did as the other begged, kissing softly at his lips, he felt the sharpness of his teeth. "Mm..koujaku relax.." Koujaku whined and pushed firmly to aoba, making the smaller male gasp. Aoba was quick, smacking koujaku's cheek, "koujaku, I missed you too but baby you're hurting me." He spoke strongly. Koujaku submitted to his husband, whining for forgiveness which was quickly given. "I love you.." Aoba whispered. 

~~

When arriving at noiz's house koujaku was finally back to his normal self. He tiredly laid on the large bed, groaning weakly and pressing his face into the pillow. Beni had perched on the bed frame, admiring his owner with love. He had been worried. 

Aoba walked into the room, smiling tiredly towards his husband as he carried in a tray of food, "hey there tired man.." Koujaku smiled and sighed, "hey.." He saw how aoba had laid his kimono on the end of the bed. 

Aoba sat on the edge, placing the tray down and picking up the bowl of warm broth. "Come here.." He smiled and saw how koujaku struggled to sit up. "You are very interesting when in yokai form koujaku. I was fearful but also not. I knew you were my boy." He held out the soup, koujaku sipping up the warm broth and humming.

Once koujaku finished his broth aoba took the tray to the kitchen, returning and laying on the bed. He looked towards koujaku nervously, koujaku had begun cupping the others swollen breasts. "Wow..being from Abel is taking a huge toll on you.." Aoba blushed deeply. "Y-yes it is.." Koujaku bit his lip, "aoba..lock the door.." Aobas eyes widened, "we shouldn't, this is noiz's bed-" koujaku strongly kissed aoba, the boy groaning and rolling his hips. "F-fine.." Aoba removed himself, standing and rushing to shut and lock the door. 

Aoba begun undressing, koujaku doing the same. "Come here, straddle me aoba, let me drink from you like a child." Aoba moaned and slowly straddled koujaku's naked hips, the older adjusting himself and pushing his member up into his entrance. Aoba gasped and arched his back, "oh shit!" Koujaku gritted his teeth, holding aobas hips an thrusting up. He leaned forwards, "teach me how to suckle.." Aoba cradled koujaku's head, "o-okay..don't use teeth..just..cradle my nipple between your lips and give a small suck and then it'll flow. Simply swallow." 

Koujaku gave a slow nod, he then leaned forwards, pulling the left nipple between his lips, sucking softly twice before he felt the flow begun, first just a trickle then a strong flow. He hummed and gulped down the sweet thick milk that was from his husband. He continued to thrust up into aoba, the boy moaning and groaning, pulling at koujaku's hair roughly. "Ooh! Oh!" 

Koujaku rubbed aobas hips, the blue haired boys body completely sensitive. He squeaked out and leaned back, hands shaking and weakly trying to grasp at more than just koujaku's hair. The older of the two drained aobas first breast then moved to the second, this caused aoba to practically scream. "Koujaku!" He threw his head back, gripping and yanking firmly. 

Koujaku grinned and suckled sweetly, he loved hearing how he pleasures his husband. His hips snapped upwards with each thrust, member moving with a strong speed within aoba and hitting him in his many pleasure points. "Koujaku!" Aoba cried out yet again, leaned forwards and pressed his chest up against koujaku's face. 

Once koujaku emptied aobas other breast he begun kissing and biting at aobas light skinned neck, reducing the other to a moaning mess. Koujaku's thrusts were beginning to quiver, "I..I'm gonna.." Koujaku thrusts again, releasing heavily. Aoba gasped and trembled, releasing on his belly and whimpering. "Oh..oh god.." He whined out. Aoba slumped up into koujaku. The other smiled slightly and laid down, holding the other close and falling asleep.

~~

In the morning they left, they waved goodbye to noiz and began the journey back. Aoba smiling and holding the other hand and talking about his excite towards seeing his children again. Aoba kissed koujaku's lips as they took a break. He leaned into him and kissed him with sweet lips. He hummed and looked into his eyes, and rain begun. 

Koujaku looked at him as they begun to get soaked, "I was thinking. We could leave this island..and take a trip to the main island soon. Take the boys, spend some time to just relax. Doesn't that sound great?" Aobas eyes widened, "you know, that's sounds perfect." 

Koujaku then bought a umbrella, continuing to walk with the other. 

As the sky turned dark they finally arrived home, aoba pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Aoba heard granny reading a story to the boys as he rounded the corner. He smiled, granny looking up, "aoba?!" Kaapo reached out and dropped his pacifier, "mmm!!" Aoba smiled and ran to his eldest son, scooping him up and kissing him all over. "Kaapo!!" He smiled and watched the boys eyes light up with pure love. Koujaku had scooped up abel. 

The two husbands kissed again, cradling their children and smiling.


	11. Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaapos afraid to be away from his momma, aoba and kaapo grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another fluffy chapter.

Aoba smiled as he looked down into Abel's calm face, the infant clung to aobas chest and suckled from his breasts. Aoba hummed and leaned back, it had been a month since aoba returned with koujaku. They had been resting and being more cautious. 

Aoba spent all day, at home, caring for his baby boys. He watched as kaapo crawled up into aobas lap, the boy whimpered and gripped onto aobas hair, his nervous feelings flowing through the hair to aoba. 

"Kaapo? What is it?" Aoba asked, pecking a kiss to his sons small hand. The boy pointed to aobas free breast. Aoba looked at him, "what is it..?" Kaapo a face contorted with the show of oncoming tears. "Kaapo? Honey.." 

Aoba pulled him close, hushing softly to him, worried about what was bothering his little one year old boy. Kaapo touched his mothers breast, gurgling and whimpering. "Kaapo? You want to be like Abel?" The boy nods. Aoba smiled, "mm...okay.." 

Aoba pulled him close, helping him to lay down on his lap and to latch on. Kaapo gripped his mother hair. Snuggling up and suckling softly. Aoba leaned back, groaning softly at the strain of having two little ones drink hungrily from him. 

Aoba heard footsteps and looked up to see koujaku, koujaku stared, "are you nursing both the children?" Aoba nods, koujaku sighed, "you weened kaapo, why has he decided just recently to beg and cry?" Aoba sighed, "I'm afraid he's fearful at the idea of me leaving again." He touched the orders boys deep blue hair. "Koujaku, I'm okay with it. I missed him desperately.." He looked up. 

Koujaku kissed him strongly, "fine, when he starts biting you need to ween him again, same goes for little Abel." He nods. Aoba blushed and kissed koujaku again, their tongues hungrily tangled, aoba begging for koujaku to get closer. 

"Aoba. The children.." Aoba huffed. "Mmm...fine, but I'm gonna cook dinner naked tonight, you better mount me before I start cooking." Koujaku chuckled, "fine, feed the kids, I'm going to shower." Koujaku turned and left. 

~~

Aoba soon pulled Abel from his nipple than kaapo. Aoba laid Abel down and looked at kaapo. "You happy now bubba?" Kaapo giggled and smiled, gripping at aobas hair and sending happy vibes through the light blue hair. 

Aoba looked at his son, "I wish you would talk baby.." Kaapos face contorted in thought as he struggled with weak gurgles. "Mmm..." He opened his mother with the noise. Aoba was watching his wide eyes. "Mmmoo.." The little boy tried again. "Mmoooommm..." Aoba pulled kaapo close, "momma..yes! I'm momma!" 

Koujaku walked in, curiously watching his husband and his eldest son. "What's happening in here?" Aoba looked at koujaku, "kaapo is trying to say momma!" Koujaku smiled and walked to them, reaching over to take kaapo into his arms. "You said momma?" Kaapo giggled, "mommmm..." 

Koujaku a eyes widened, "that's my baby boy. I'm so proud baby." He cradled him close and smiled. Aoba leaned back, smiling wide. "I'm so excited to hear his voice.." 

~~

As the night went on aoba spent more time with the boys, where ever aoba went kaapo would quickly follow. To the kitchen, to the bedroom, even to the bathroom. Aoba walked towards the bathroom, he could hear the soft steps of his little boy. He opened the door, "kaapo? What is it?" 

Kaapo reached his hands up, "mommmma..." He whined. Aoba shook his head, "kaapo, mommas taking a bath." He slid into the bathroom, closing the door. 

It was quiet for a moment as aoba begun to undress, he then heard a soft cry start from outside. The soft cry went from soft to louder and it had real heartbreak in it. Aobas heart clenched and he watched the door, he heard kaapo scream and cry. A wet voice saying, "momma.." 

Aoba opened the door quickly, seeing his red faxed little boy sitting on the floor. He heard a worried koujaku rushing down the hall, "kaapo?!" Aoba picked up kaapo, cradling him to his bare chest. "I'm sorry koujaku.." Koujaku sighed with relief, hugging the two close. "What happened..?" 

Aoba shook his head, "he's so attached to me, I went in to take a bath and he freaked." Koujaku sighed, "you left to find me a month ago, he's probably horrified you may leave him again." Aoba nods and cradles the sniffling boy close. "Well I'm gonna take a bath with this little man. Watch over Abel while I'm in." He kissed his husband deeply. 

He then went in, undressing himself and kaapo. He then ran the bath and laid down in it. Kaapo gripped onto aobas now waist long her, the deep feeling of love moving into aobas hair. Aoba blushed, "you love me.." Kaapo smiled and laid his head on his chest. 

~~

Aoba washed kaapo off, scrubbing him with a sweet smelling soft. The little boy giggled and splashed at aoba, aoba humming and kissing his forehead. "Mm..you smell like strawberry little one.." Aoba felt a small pain in his belly and leaned back, he touched it softly. "Mmm.." He groaned and closed his eyes. He then felt two small hands touch his belly. 

"Momma..." Aoba opened his eyes to see his little boy with a worried face trying his best to help. "Kaapo.." Aoba cupped his cheek, "mommas okay.." He lifted up and held the sweet smelling boy against his chest. 

~~

The rest of the night was spent with aoba and kaapo together. After both the little boys got their night feedings aoba brought kaapo into the bedroom with him. 

"Aoba? What's kaapo in here for?" Koujaku frowned, "I'm sorry koujaku but my son needs me, and I will do anything for my baby." Aoba said strongly, causing koujaku eyes to widened. "No no, he can be in here, I was just worried." 

Aoba laid down, pulling kaapo close and humming to the boy. Koujaku then snuggled to aoba, spooning close to him and reaching over and rub kaapos head. "Goodnight you two.." Aoba soon was asleep too, helping to lead kaapo into a calm sleep.


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aobas life is centered around his two children, there's a surprise and now he has more to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like doing another. :)

As another long month went on, aoba grew happy with the constant attention of his son. Kaapo was always there with him, gripping at his legs when he made dinner, laying on his chest when he slept, and holding aobas hand as they went to the grocery store. Koujaku had grown concerned, afraid that kaapo would cause trouble for aoba. But for aoba the attention from his son was amazing, and something he basket in. 

Aoba was laying on the couch with kaapo laying on his lap, head on his belly, little Abel in his arms. Aobas belly cramped and the male touched it carefully, grunting and looking at it. He could see a small swell to it, this swell made him grow nervous and fearful. 

Since koujaku was out at work, aoba had no one to voice his immediate concern to. Aoba clutched Abel close and sat up. "Kaapo.." Kaapo looked up, placing his hands on aobas belly as he sat up. "Momma?" Aobas lip quivered nervously, "go get dressed...we are going to the store." Kaapo got up, running into the nursery to dress. He now rarely slept in his crib. 

~~

Aoba carried Abel on his chest in a sling and held kaapos hand as they entered the store. Aoba walked to the aisle he was always nervous to walk down. He slowly grabbed a pink box that read, "pregnancy test." Kaapo looked at the box, "what tat- momma!?" Aoba smiles weakly, "just a thing for momma." Aoba walked the giggling boy the the counter. 

He nervously set the box down, kaapo looking at the small toys next to the counter. The cashier watched aoba, "wow, you need a another sir?" Aoba frowned, "that's none of your business.." He felt a tug on his pants and saw the small clownfish plushie. 

Aoba smiled, "fine fine, just for you baby." He took it, placing it by the test. He begun pulling out money, "$8. Thank you, goodbye." He grabbed the bag.

When They walked outside aoba handed the boy the plush. "What will you name him?" Kaapo giggled, "wiggy!" Aoba nods, "I bet Maria will love to play with wiggy with you when we get home. Momma needs a small bit of alone time." Aoba saw the small amount of fear in kaapos eyes. He struggled not to react. 

~~

They returned home, aoba calling to Maria and setting the two boys on the living room floor. Aoba heard kaapos cries start when he left, and heard Maria trying to calm him down wot soft tweets and chirps. But kaapo cried harder. 

Aoba entered the bathroom, he would need just gives minutes, but it was hard, fearing for his little baby boy. Aoba took the test and set it on the counter. "I've never even got sick...how could this happen.." He rubbed his belly with fear. 

After five minutes passed, aoba picked up the plastic stick, his eyes widened at the little pink plus that meant 'pregnant.' Aoba sat down on the lid of the toilet. He was nervous, would koujaku be okay with this? Of course the older man loved him, but would they struggle with a new baby on the way? 

Aoba sniffled and rubbed his eyes, he heard the soft steps of kaapo coming towards the bathroom. "Momma.." Kaapos voice was raw from sharp tears. Aoba sighed and opened the door, kaapo running to aoba and climbing into his lap. Kaapo looked at the stick. "What tis-..?" 

Aoba handed it to the little boy, "it told momma that I'm having a baby." He put kaapos hand to his firm belly. "There's a baby right there." Kaapos eyes widened and he giggled, "momma baby! Momma baby!" Aoba smiled softly, "how about, when daddy gets home to run to him and give him the stick and tel him about the baby?" Kaapo nods happily. Aoba kissed him all over, "that's my good boy.." He hummed and watched how kaapo smiled. 

~~

Aoba stood walking to the living room , sitting on the couch and breast feeding his two babies. He smiled and cradled the boys close. Kaapo gurgled and suckled happily, Abel suckled in his sleep. He felt the burning in his belly again. It was him and his three children.

Aoba was scared, two kids was hard enough, but now three. But he would love the third as if it was the first he had bore. 

Aoba looked up at he heard a key enter the door, "kaapo, go on." Kaapo pulled from his moms nipple, gripping the stick and running to the door. Koujaku opened the door, seeing kaapo and smiling, "hey bud!" Koujaku scooped him up, looking into the boys eyes before seeing the stick. "What's this?" 

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!!!" Koujaku took the stick into his hands. His eyes widened, "aobas..pregnant..." He ran into the living room to see aoba looking towards him with a bright red blush. He was holding Abel close. "You're pregnant!" Koujaku swooped down, pulling aoba and his family close. He strongly kissed aoba. 

"I must have gotten pregnant at noiz's house.." He giggled and rubbed his slightly round belly. Koujaku chuckled, "you think he found out I pounded you into his bed?" Aoba laughed, "hell ya I think so!" Aoba kissed koujaku, "lets try to have a night alone okay?" 

~~ 

They failed at the night alone, kaapo screamed and cried with fear without his mother, which disturbed Abel and caused him to scream. Koujaku had barely started dipping his face between aobas leg when the blue haired man stood. Aoba looked at koujaku with sorry filled eyes, "my babies need me."

Aoba had noticed the slight anger koujaku held, the older man redressing as aoba pulled on his kimono. Aoba ran into the nursery, "kaapo.." He scooped him up, trying to help him relax. "It's okay. Momma is here.." He then picked up Abel too. 

Aoba carried then to the bedroom, he laid down, holding his two children and sadly looking at koujaku. "Koujaku..I'm sorry.." Koujaku sighed, "no..I am..I love you so much.." Koujaku kissed him, "goodnight.." 

They all fell asleep, the whole family and the three allmates in one room.


End file.
